


When Lightning Strikes Blood

by SunFlarerito



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Bloodvines - Freeform, Corruption, Dream is a powerful admin, Dream is in Prison, DreamSMP - Freeform, Explosions, Fighting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Pain, Pandoras Vault, Possession, Sapnap and Tommy are working together, Storms, Tommy and Sapnap free Dream, admin dream, bloodegg, kind of, the entire server has been taken over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunFlarerito/pseuds/SunFlarerito
Summary: It was just a joke. It was never meant to be something so detrimental. How did it get so bad? It was fine before.Ooh, look at that, a big blood egg, just a little joke. It wasn’t supposed to be this bad!Everyone was just distracted by Dream and his lust for power to even think about the egg. It wasn’t even a problem then. It stayed hidden and didn’t really take over the server until Dream was dealt with, like it was waiting for him to get out of the picture. As if it was scared of him.Maybe that’s what finally led Tommy to go fish the power hungry Admin out from his prison cell.With Dream finally put in prison, Tommy thought that the server could finally be happy again, that was, until the blood egg came and took everything he knew away from him. Everyone on the server became corrupted and in a last ditch effort, Sapnap and Tommy go to the prison to free the Admin in hopes that he'll help save the server.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 436
Collections: Completed stories I've read, MCYT Fic Rec





	When Lightning Strikes Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea when I was making lunch then I continued to write it for the rest of the day. This took so long.

It was just a joke. It was never meant to be something so detrimental. How did it get so bad? It was fine before.

Ooh, look at that, a big blood egg, just a little joke. It wasn’t supposed to be this bad!

Everyone was just distracted by Dream and his lust for power to even think about the egg. It wasn’t even a problem then. It stayed hidden and didn’t really take over the server until Dream was dealt with, like it was waiting for him to get out of the picture. As if it was scared of him.

Maybe that’s what finally led Tommy to go fish the power hungry Admin out from his prison cell.

He found it funny at first. The egg was a joke and something he could laugh about. But then it started taking over his friends. Then things got bad.

First it was Bad, then it was Ant. Afterwards, more and more were infected, eyes turning red and minds being completely lost. The egg started its reign. It started to devour everything Tommy knew and loved.

It started taking more and more. Philza, Techno, George, Puffy, Niki, Fundy, Tubbo, more and more and more. It didn’t stop. Everyone Tommy knew was disappearing in front of his very eyes. It was happening all over again.

He still had a couple of people with him. People free from the egg. But their numbers kept dwindling down as the egg took over more of their minds.

Soon, only three people were left, Tommy, Sapnap and Ghostbur. They all thought Ghostbur was fine since he was a ghost, that the egg couldn’t take over someone who was basically dead, but the egg soon won over his mind and Tommy and Sapnap were left on their own. That’s when Tommy decided they needed to go find a last resort, and as much as they hated it, the Admin was supposed to take care of the server and as much as Dream blew up everybody and hurt the land, it was still his job to take care of it. He was connected to this server and therefore couldn’t let anything bad happen to it (Tommy guessed that that was never implied if the server’s own Admin went insane). The Admin was meant to be good and keep people safe, Dream just lost his way. Maybe he could find it again.

His mission was still implied into his code and genetic being. Dream, in good consciousness, did what was good for the server. He would know what to do. He could save everyone. He  _ had  _ to save everyone.

So, as much as Tommy and Sapnap hated the idea, this was their final play. Their last plan, and if it failed, they would lose everything. They couldn’t take that chance. They needed to be successful. They needed to win. Tommy didn’t want to think of what would happen if they didn’t.

“You know how much I don’t like this.” Sapnap growled as they made their way through the prison. Sapnap had taken all of Sam’s warden keys so they could get access to the entire prison. They really hoped that Sam wouldn’t chase after their heads for getting Dream out. They were trying to save his ass after all.

“I thought you were friends with Dream and that you were getting better.” Tommy said back, paying attention to getting through the prison. The journey was a lot faster now that he didn’t need to sign any wagers. He didn’t think about how he was breaking almost all of them.

“I don’t forgive him for what he did, he caused a lot of people to live through hell.” Sapnap explained. “But I did say that I would be his friend again.  _ But  _ I also told him that if he even tried to escape, I would be the one to take his last life.”

“Soooo,” Tommy looked up at him, “you basically threatened his life?”

Sapnap sighed as he placed the keycard into its desired slot. “I guess I did.”

Tommy watched as the doors opened. One step closer to Dream. He would be lying if he said he was prepared for this. Dream tortured him and spent days upon days making Tommy feel alone. Like he had no one with him besides Dream. He constantly told him that he was the one up top, with all his tools and weapons and armour, but now it was Tommy who had all of his items. His sword, axe, armour, trident. Everything was his. He had the best tools in the game, yet, he still was quivering with fear about seeing the long since, locked away Admin.

“What if he doesn’t help us?” Tommy pulled on his fingers, trying to get his anxiety to leave his body before he met up the Admin. Would Dream see it as a sign of weakness? Would he take advantage of that weakness?

He heard from Sapnap that when he visited Dream, that the Admin was no longer talking anymore, only writing in a book. He also said his cell had some of its obsidian replaced with crying obsidian for safety measures. He also said that Dream looked… broken.

Was Dream really broken? Would he help them if he was only a shell of the Admin he once was? Would he care about the server if he was too far gone?

Tommy didn’t want to think about Dream denying them his assistance. This was their last chance.

Tommy and Sapnap jumped into the water stream and swam into the other room. They made their way through the lava hallway then up the stairs and finally, they were at the final room.

Tommy took a deep breath as he stood on the stone bricks, waiting for Sapnap to activate the moving bridge.

Sapnap grabbed the book and held it over the dispenser area.

“Are we sure we want to do this?” Sapnap looked up at Tommy, sweat from the heat of the lava dripping underneath his headband that he had wrapped around his head. Tommy wasn’t faring any better. He had his own sweat dripping from his forehead, clinging to his hair and sticking it to his face like damp seaweed.

Tommy nodded. “We need to get them back. George, Tubbo, Ghostbur, Techno, the others.” He sighed. “The egg took everyone from us, I want to destroy it. Dream will have the power to be able to.”

Sapnap sighed again, shaking his head, gripping the keycard with a deathly grip.

“And what if it doesn’t work? What if we just let the most powerful, agony craving, monster there is on this server?”   
  
“I understand your concern Sapnap, I really do. I feel the same way. But we can’t move forward by ourselves anymore. We tried just by ourselves for months to defeat the egg but it just counteracted everything we threw at it. Dream… he’ll give us an advantage. It’s the risk of Dream getting out in exchange for the rest of our friends. I don’t know about you, but I’m willing to take that chance.”

Sapnap paused, looking at him, thinking about the situation before he finally dropped the card.

“I’ll stay over here. Call when you’re ready.” Sapnap then proceeded to sit down against the wall, drawing out his axe to sharpen it. “I just hope he isn’t too far gone.”

Tommy nodded and looked at the floor. “He’s Dream. He’s too stubborn to let it all go to his head.”

Sapnap hummed in response. “I hope you’re right.”

It seemed like an eternity until the lava wall came down. Sapnap stood up and flicked a lever, causing the bridge under Tommy to move. He jumped as it first jerked forward, but quickly caught up with it as it moved across the pit of lava.

On his way over, he wasn’t met with the normal clad man in a bright green hoodie waiting for him on the other side of the netherite blocks. Dream was always there, waiting for his visitors when they came.

The absence of his greeting sent a chill down Tommy’s spine despite the gallons of lava surrounding him. He wrapped his arms around himself and he took his steps in time with the bridge. He took deep breaths to try and calm his beating heart.

When he finally made it over to the prison cell, he noticed why the green clad man was not there waiting for him. Dream was lying down, next to his chest in the corner of the room, asleep. He was resting on his left side, facing the corner with the water in it. He had his head lying on his left arm while his right arm was sprawled out in front of him on the ground. Tommy hadn’t seen the man sleeping in here and it only now occurred to him how painful it must’ve been to be lying on the cold hard obsidian on the ground instead of a bed.

He looked into the side of the cell, a food dispenser, a new addition to the cell since Sam was busy dealing with the egg, had quite a lot of loaves of bread and potatoes lying just outside out of it, proving that Dream wasn’t eating.

Tommy felt something cold drip onto his back and he looked up as crying obsidian leaked onto his clothes. The purple liquid staining his red and white shirt. He cursed quietly and turned his attention back to the sleeping Admin.

His face was turned down into a frown and his body looked tense even in his sleep. Tommy knelt down next to him and took another deep breath to try and calm his nerves.

When he was ready, he reached out and shook the Admin’s shoulders.

“Dream.” he called.

Dream’s eyes darted open and he brought his hand up in self defense and slapped Tommy across the cheek. His eyes widened at the sight of who it was and he quickly mumbled a sorry.

Tommy growled and bared his teeth, flashing anger towards the hurt Admin, but his expression changed when he noticed how broken Dream really was.

He still had the old aspects of Dream, but he was quiet now, more slimmer. His muscles were still visible through his hoodie, but were probably tired from the weeks of unuse. His mask was long gone, so Tommy was able to see the drained out green colour of his eyes that were once as vibrant as grass after a freshly fallen rain in the Spring. He looked empty.

“Dream.” Tommy said again, much more soft and gentle.

Dream looked up into his eyes.

“Yes Tommy?” he answered.

Tommy’s eyebrows raised. He was surprised he even got a reply from the soft spoken Admin. Maybe he knew why Tommy was here.

“Sam didn’t tell me you were coming to visit.” Dream looked over at the food dispenser. “Then again, I haven’t heard from Sam in a while.”

“He’s too busy getting corrupted.” Tommy flat out said. Dream turned to him, eyebrow raised. “Oh come on, you must’ve known what was happening.”

Dream shook his head ‘no’.

“The egg.” Tommy snapped.

“What about it?” Dream asked.

“It’s taken over the entire server. It has corrupted  _ everyone. _ ” Tommy huffed. “Please tell me you at least sensed it.”

Dream looked down at the ground, rubbing the liquid from the crying obsidian around with his thumb.

“Now that you mentioned it, I do feel pain of becoming lost, but I always thought it was coming from me. Guess my pain and the server’s kind of mixed together.”

Tommy huffed again. “That pain, it’s the server’s. The egg is taking over everyone’s mind and is ordering everyone around. Its vines have spread all over the server and it’s spreading dangerously fast.”

“Are you the only one left?” Dream looked back up from the smudge he made, desperation painted into his green eyes.

“It’s only me and Sapnap.” Tommy shuddered. “And you, I guess.”

Dream nodded and turned to face the clock on the wall.

“We need your help.” Tommy said after a moment of silence. “We can’t defeat the egg on our own. We need the server’s Admin in order to save the server. We wouldn’t have come here if it wasn’t our last resort.”

“I know you’re taking a big step coming here.” Dream said finally. “I could escape.” Tommy tensed up at the words. Dream wasn’t planning on running now, was he?

“Don’t worry.” Dream assured him, grunting as he stood up, dusting himself off. “I care for this server and its inhabitants, even if you guys believe my motives don’t prove it.”

“Your motives for causing war was, ‘I wanted everyone to be together and live in peace’.” Tommy pointed out, going into a fake accent to mimic Dream.

“When you say it like that, it sounds bad, but I assure you, I had a good reason for what I did. Being in prison though, gave me time to reflect how badly I executed everything and for that, I’m sorry.”

Tommy just glared at him.

“Everything was at peace until the egg showed up, yeah?”

Tommy froze and looked at the ground, eyebrows furrowed. Well… yeah. He was allowed back into L’manburg. Dream was no longer antagonizing him. Everyone was friends once again. Was that what Dream was after this entire time?

“It doesn’t matter now.” Dream stepped up towards the lava wall. “I’ll help you destroy the egg. I’ll probably end up back in here, but,” he shrugged, “I’m not one to give up on an adventure.”

Tommy genuinely smiled at Dream for the first time in what felt like months, years even. He hopped up and joined him next to the lava wall.

“Don’t try anything.” He smirked as he typed into his communicator. Dream only chuckled as Tommy messaged Sapnap.

_ <Tommyinnit whispered to Sapnap>: We’re ready big man _

_ <Tommyinnit whispered to Sapnap>: Get us out of here _

It took a long while for the lava to flow down and for the bridge to come over. Dream took a shaky breath before he stepped down onto the stone.

Tommy now realized that he didn’t have any shoes on. He quickly took off his own netherite boots, replacing them with his normal shoes and handing them to Dream. Dream turned to him and stared for a minute before looking up at Tommy.

“For your feet. Walking on obsidian and the cold hard ground outside probably isn’t good to do in bare feet.”

Dream nodded and took the shoes off of Tommy’s hands, putting them on quickly before the bridge jerked and started moving back.

Tommy and Dream moved along with the bridge until they got to the room that Sapnap was waiting in.

Dream quickly noticed his old best friend and pulled at the hem of his hoodie.

“Sapnap-” he started but was quickly engulfed in a hug by Sapnap.

“Please don’t try anything stupid.” Sapnap whispered to him. He ignored the tears crawling down his cheeks from his eyes. “I’d rather not lose another friend.”

Dream nodded and wrapped his arms around Sapnap as well.

“Ahem.” Tommy cleared his throat and the two backed out of the hug to look at him. “I don’t mean to break apart the party, but we do have an evil bitch ass blood egg that we need to take care of.” Tommy pointed behind him and they both nodded in agreement.

“Lead the way.” Dream said and Sapnap gathered his keycards before hurrying out of the prison, his two allies in tow.

They made it through the nether portal into the room that led outside. Dream brought his hand up to shield his eyes from the light even though the sun was setting. Being in a dark obsidian room for months probably affected the way you saw light. Might be a while until Dream was back to normal.

Sapnap stopped that train of thought. Dream wasn’t going to get the chance to go back to normal. The moment he dealt with the egg, he would be thrown back into the cell with no more chance or hope at seeing sunlight.

Sapnap ignored how that made his heart sting.

Sapnap noticed how Dream also had on Tommy’s netherite boots. He was honestly impressed the little gremlin actually gave Dream some armor in the first place. It  _ was  _ Tommy who threw him in the prison in the first place.

Thankfully, the prison was close to where the egg actually was, so it didn’t take long for the trio to make their way towards it.

The three of them hid behind a hill with a good look at Bad’s house. Sapnap was looking around, seeing what kind of protection they had added since he'd last been there.

“They have Sam and Punz near the walkway to get onto the property.” Sapnap pointed to where the two were, decked in full enchanted netherite with eyes glowing red. Sapnap saw how anger melted onto Dream’s face when he noticed the state of their eyes.

“Bad is most likely down with the egg.” Tommy pointed out. “And you know Tubbo and George are probably down there as well. The egg is using them as bait for us.”

Sapnap nodded and bit down on his finger, trying to calm his nerves, which was hopeless, since they were basically shot.

The last time they got near the egg, Tubbo and George were used to draw Tommy and Sapnap in. Philza was used as bait for Ghostbur, and the egg ended up being successful in that endeavor. That’s how they lost Wilbur, and they didn’t plan on losing anymore. They were the server’s last hope, which is why they got Dream.

“That still leaves a lot of people who can cause us problems.” Dream pointed out, determination plastered onto his face.

“It’s possible Ant is down there with Bad.” Sapnap induced. “He was one of the first to be corrupted alongside Bad.”’

“Who’s on the server currently?” Dream asked, opening up his communicator and navigating to the server list.

Tommy looked over his shoulder and studied the list with him.

“Dream, George, Sapnap, Awesamdude, Badboyhalo, Tommy, Tubbo, Fundy, Punz, Wilbur, Quackity, Technoblade, Ant, Philza, and Ranboo.” Tommy listed.

“That’s a lot of people.” Sapnap sighed as he went back to scoping the place out.   
  
Dream looked up from his communicator and his eyes went wide.

“Get down!” he whispered yelled, dragging Tommy and Sapnap under the little hill and into cover.

Quackity came over, singing something in spanish as he wandered around. He was on watch duty for them no doubt, but this was Quackity, of course he was misbehaving in some way.

Dream leapt out from his hiding spot, wrapping an arm around Quackity’s waist so he couldn’t fight back and slapping his hand over Quackity’s mouth so he couldn’t call for help. He dragged him back to the hill as he squirmed and fought. Finally, Quackity went lax as he was knocked out. Dream laid him down then popped up over the hill again.

“Uh, guys.” Tommy poked Sapnap’s shoulder.

“What?” Sapnap snarled as he turned around to face the teen. Tommy pointed to a blinking red light on Quackity’s communicator.

“Is it supposed to be doing that?”   
  
Dream looked behind him and down at the communicator.

Now Sapnap isn’t stupid. He knew that all three of them knew what that blinking light meant. Quackity had called for help.

“Damn it.” Sapnap cursed.

They heard the vwoop of Enderman teleportation and Tommy yelped at the sight of the tall Enderman hybrid, Ranboo. Both his eyes were red instead of only one, and they were both now the same shade as the blood egg. He drew out his sword and pointed it at Tommy’s chest who had suddenly froze in fear. Fundy showed up next with the teleportation sound from and Ender pearl and Philza and Ghostbur weren’t too far behind them. They all took out their weapons and pointed them at them. Even Ghostbur, the pacifist ghost, was pointing a weapon in their direction.

Tommy started to reach for his sword, but was stopped by Dream’s hand. Sapnap looked over at Dream with a bewildered look as he did the same to Sapnap.

“We’re giving up.” Dream stated.

“We’re what!?” Sapnap yelled.

Dream turned to him, a sinister smile on his face. “I said we’re giving up. I always wanted to see the blood egg.” He turned to the others, leaving Tommy and Sapnap shocked and frozen still.

Sapnap couldn’t believe it. Their last chance, and he was going  _ willingly  _ to the egg. Dream was working with the egg. He  _ wanted  _ this.

“You bastard!” Sapnap yelled as chains were wrapped around his hands. “I fucking trusted you!”   
  
“You son of a bitch!” Tommy yelled at Dream as well. “You fucking purpoesfully made sure that Quackity called them didn’t you you bitch!?”

“Now now, let’s not get too harsh.” Dream stood up and turned to the blood egg followers.

Fundy gasped and clapped his hands while handcuffs went onto Tommy.

“Ah! The Admin wants to join our ranks!” Fundy jumped up and down excitedly.

“The egg will definitely be excited to convert the Admin to one of us.” Philza added. Ghostbur clapped along with Fundy.

“One of us! One of us!” The two chanted.

“You! I fucking trusted you!” Sapnap snarled as Phil picked him up. Tommy didn’t say anything to Dream as he was picked up as well, instead, he just struggled, kicking and swinging his body to try and get out of Fundy’s grasp. Ranboo led them back to the house with Ghostbur floating above his head in a sitting position, playing a song on his guitar about the great blood egg and taking over everyone’s minds. Sapnap didn’t want to hear it.

Sapnap felt anger boil and burn in his veins. His best friend, yet again, fooled him into thinking he was on his side, only to betray him in the end. At first, Sapnap was crying at the sight of his old friend, now, he wanted nothing more than to drive a sword straight through his heart. No matter how angry he was though, he couldn’t bring himself to say anything, the memories of his old friend haunting him, whispering to him that Dream was still good, so he settled on glaring instead.

Tommy was swearing so much, a sailor would be impressed, to all of the people holding them captive.

The group led them past Punz and Sam who quirked up at the sight of Dream, who wasn’t chained up since he was going willingly and they left their post, joining the group since the people they were keeping a lookout for were now in their hold.

“You fucking asshole!” Tommy screamed. “Let me out of these chains you pussy so we can go head on into a fucking fist fight and sees who wins bitch!”

“Tommy, shut up.” Phil said with an eye roll.

“Tommy needs to shut the fuck up.” Wilbur sang as he strummed a cord on his guitar.

Tommy only growled in response.

Dream was deathly quiet as he made his way into the house with the others in tow. Ranboo led them down into the blood egg room.

Sapnap took a deep breath and closed his eyes, preparing for the worst.

In there, will be all of his friends, possessed and used by this damn egg. And soon, he would be one to join them. He couldn’t stop the tear that fell from his face.

“Don’t cry Sapnap.” Dream said low enough so only Sapnap could hear it. “I know what I’m doing.”

Sapnap only shook his head and looked forward, away from Dream, which was a mistake. His breath became shaky and he stopped moving at the sight in front of him.

George, Bad, Ant, Tubbo, and Technoblade all surrounded the egg, eyes glowing red with color. Sapnap felt more tears streak down his face at knowing that he was done for. Any hope to save the server was gone.

Ranboo teleported away and came back with the knocked out Quackity. He laid him in one of the blood vines.

“Friends.” Bad clapped his hands together. “I’ve missed you.”   
  
Tommy scoffed and Sapnap rolled his eyes.

“But most importantly,” Bad went on, ignoring their cold looks, “the egg missed you. And now you’re here and  _ Dream  _ is with you guys, oh my gosh. You muffins really helped us today.” Bad said giddily, clapping his hands together. Sapnap and Tommy simultaneously groaned.

“Don’t be like that Tommy.” Tubbo peeped up. “This is salvation.”

“Yeah, Sapnap. Once it happens, you’ll be glad it did.” George added.

“Just shut up!” Sapnap yelled. “Just shut the fuck up!”

“Enough of all of this.” Ant said. Bad nodded in agreement.

“Let the blood egg take control!” Bad cheered as the vines crept up beneath his feet, sliding towards the trio.

Sapnap shut his eyes. Sweat started to drip from his head and he clenched his hands into fist. His pounding heart beating louder and louder.   
  
“Sapnap.” Dream’s gentle voice broke through the noise his pounding heart was making. Sapnap opened his eyes and tore them away from the blood vines, now reaching up into the air to touch him. “I did purposefully activate Quackity’s communicator. I didn’t tell you because I needed to make it believable.”

“W-What?” Sapnap asked.

“Did you really think I was going to side with the destruction of my server?” Dream’s eyebrow popped up. “We needed a way into the blood egg room, and plus, I’ve learned from my own mistakes.”

Right then, a blood vine whipped out to touch Dream and he quickly snapped to attention and grabbed it with his fingerless gloved hand before it could reach him. The vine made some sort of screeching noise as Dream held it and Sapnap noticed steam starting to come from the vine where Dream held it. Tommy’s eyes grew wide with Sapnap’s as he witnessed what Dream was doing to it.

“I appreciate the offer.” Dream turned to Bad. “But nobody, messes with my friends.” He paused for a minute, tilting his head side to side. “Maybe except for me.”

He gripped the vine harder and the squeal became louder. Neon green lights started to seep into the veins on the blood vine as Dream used his power on it. The blood vine squealed in agony and pain as Dream’s green energy seeped further down the vine.

In retaliation, the egg sent the two vines at Tommy and Sapnap towards them to convert them. Sapnap clenched his eyes shut and prepared for the worst. Only, nothing happened. It was dead silent except for the squealing of the vine.

Sapnap opened his eyes to find the blood vine stopped right in front of his face, barely far enough to not be touching, the same was happening to Tommy.

“You’re done.” Dream growled and the vines in front of Sapnap and Tommy started screaming as well.

Dream let go of the vine he was holding, all the veins in it now completely green. He threw his hands to his sides and shoved them forward, pushing the vines away from their faces. He picked the first vine up and whipped it around, shoving Phil, Fundy, Ranboo and Ghostbur away from Sapnap and Tommy.

The chains around their wrist broke and Dream gestured to Tommy.

“May I have my weapon please?” He asked.

“You mad bastard.” Tommy chuckled as he handed Dream’s axe, Nightmare, to him.

“Now, why don’t we put an end to this blood egg?” Dream asked, twirling his axe around in his fingers.

“I’m all for it.” Sapnap stepped up next to him, sword in hand, Tommy on Dream’s other side.

“Haha, bitch!” Tommy yelled. “We’re the Dream Team! I’m replacing you George!”

George growled and brought out his own weapon, leaping towards them. Sapnap stepped forward, blocking the hit and dragging George away from Dream. Tubbo came next and that one, Tommy gratefully took, shoving his friend away from the Admin.

More blood vines came towards Dream, but they couldn’t get past his aura. He was immune.

Bad growled and both him and Ant double teamed Dream.

Dream jumped over both their swings, turning around and slicing down at Antfrost. He wasn’t going for the kill, only putting them out of commission temporarily. He kicked Bad into the wall then grabbed the back of his cloak and threw him to the ground, knocking him out as well as Ant.

Tommy dodged underneath a blood vine as it came for him. He blocked another hit from Tubbo, red fury burning in his friend’s eyes. The blood vine circled around and headed straight for Tommy again. He couldn’t keep Tubbo from killing him and dodge the vine at the same time. Thankfully, the vine started to screech as green overtook its veins and it started to sizzle.

Tommy smirked and pushed Tubbo back, pulling the vine underneath his feet so he tripped and hit his head, knocking him out.

“Sorry big man.” Tommy shrugged. “But hopefully you’ll feel better when you wake up.” He shrugged and went on to the next person.

Sapnap ducked under one of his friend’s swings then brought up his sword to block the other. George pushed down and Sapnap had to back up to keep his feet under him.

“When did you get so strong?” Sapnap asked.

George grinned and a vine curled up his back, staring at Sapnap menacingly, even though it had no face.

“That’s a no from me.” Sapnap said as he pushed George back and ran away as the vine snapped after him.

He heard a scream and sizzling and turned around, smirking as the vine turned green and sizzled up. The stench of the blood vine wafted up his nose.

“Gonna be honest,” Sapnap kicked the vine with his foot, “not a fan of blood vines.”

George yelled and charged at him again. Sapnap dodged under his sword and grabbed George from behind, doing the same thing Dream did earlier with Quackity and successfully knocking George out.

Dream slid on the ground as Techno swung his sword at him. He grabbed a vine as it darted for him and it screamed and sizzled under his hand as he used his power on it. Techno pulled out his crossbow and Dream whipped the vine towards him, wrapping it around his arm and yanking, pulling the crossbow from his grasp. He then threw the vine again, wrapping it around Techno’s waste and tugging him forward, then running up and kicking him in the chest.

He turned around and barely had time to duck under one of Punz’s blows. He ducked again then dodged left as Punz swung at him mercilessly. The egg was desperate, trying everything in its power to make sure Dream didn’t kill it.

Dream sensed a blood vine sneaking up behind him and he ducked as it charged, wrapping itself around Punz instead. Dream gripped onto the vine and it sizzled and Punz screamed with it until the pain became unbearable and Punz fell to the ground knocked out.

Tommy yelped again as Ranboo teleported in front of him, sword swinging. Tommy dived to his right to dodge the killing blow. He kicked at Ranboo’s large feet bringing him to the ground with Tommy.

“Hey Ranboo, guess what?” Tommy took some coal on the ground and drew Dream’s signature smiley face on his hand and shoved it in front of Ranboo’s face. Ranboo froze and he could hear Dream laughing in the background as he noticed what Tommy was doing.

He was manipulating Ranboo before, using that exact smiley face to taunt him, but not anymore. He learned his lesson. He let go of that need and instead, decided to let himself rot in prison for what he did.

Still, Ranboo froze up at the sight of it, memories flooding in.

“Sorry.” Tommy said, using the hilt of his sword to knock it against Ranboo’s head and knock him out.

Tommy stood up and froze at the sound of a tune being played. He turned around to Wilbur strumming away on his guitar.

“I’m supposed to be fighting, aren’t I?” Ghostbur sighed. Tommy sighed with him and knocked him out as well.

Sam charged after Dream and Sapnap dashed up, blocking the blow for him. Dream drew up his axe and blocked his own blow from Philza. Sapnap and Dream placed themselves back to back, weapons drawn.

“Let’s do this.” Sapnap said. Dream only nodded before they both charged.

Sapnap ducked under one of Sam’s swings and sliced his sword across his leg, bringing Sam to the ground then he roundabout kicked Sam in the head, knocking him out cold.

Dream backed up, barely avoiding Philza’s swing. His giant bird-like wings flapped behind him, blocking the view of any vines from Dream, but he didn’t mind, they couldn’t hurt him. In fact, he could probably use Phil’s wings to his advantage.

Phil swung towards him, and Dream dodged, grabbing the wing that was closest to him and pulling, causing Phil to yelp in pain and drop his sword. He pulled him closer and spun him around, throwing him into a wall.

He flinched as Phil totally kissed the wall. “Sorry Phil, but it’s for the greater good” he shrugged.

Tommy jumped up over Fundy’s sword and struck down on top of him, but Fundy was able to block in the nick of time. He pushed Tommy off of him and Tommy leaned back to avoid a cut to his chest. He ducked underneath another blow then hit Fundy’s sword, close enough to the hilt, that it flew out of his hand. He then kicked Fundy in the face and knocked him out.

Dream looked around at the knocked out bodies surrounding them.

“What a fight.” He sighed, resting his hands on his knees, voice breathy.

“Hey, crazy evil blood egg still alive.” Tommy gestured to the blood egg. Dream nodded and made his way towards it.

“Of course.” He said.

“Did you see that? That was crazy!” Tommy yelled as he and the rest of them recuperated.

“I know Tommy.” Sapnap crossed his arms over his chest. “I was there.”

“Time for you to die.” Dream said as he stretched an arm out to the egg. He placed one hand on and the egg screeched in pain. He brought the other hand up and placed it down as well. Green started to overcome the veins in the egg as Dream closed his eyes and focussed on destroying it.

Tommy heard some rocks shift as he turned around and noticed Techno getting up.

“PIG ALERT!” Tommy yelled, getting his sword ready. Sapnap turned around and barely got his sword up in time to block the Blade’s hit with Tommy.

Technoblade was strong and a skilled killer, which meant that it would take both Tommy and Sapnap to hold him off while Dream finished off the egg.

“We’ll keep him back!” Sapnap yelled back to Dream. “You deal with the egg!”   
  
He got a grunt in response and they both charged at Techno.

Dream started to sweat with how much power he was using. He focussed all his energy into the egg and destroying it. He heard it screech longer and louder as more green seeped into its veins and started to kill it from the inside out. The green was coming from the top and bottom, heading towards the middle, the core, the heart, of the egg. When it reached there, the egg would be done for.

Ş̷̨͔̼̓̚͜t̴̠̖͙̞͚̽o̷̢͇͖̖̱̫͛̀̇͑̆̕͜p̶͖̣̏̌̑̌͊̍.̵̯̗͖̩̟͓̓̌͛͜͝

(Stop.)

The egg spoke into Dream’s mind. That only pushed Dream to focus harder on killing it.

Blood started to seep from his nose. He ignored it.

Y̸̡̗̱̚͝o̶̯̞̭̪̅ů̶̩̘̙͐̕ ̴̨̪̱̘͠͝k̷͓̹̍̽̀̓̿͘n̶̨͙͗͒o̴̫͎̓͆̓̆̈́w̵͎̭̉̏̉̅͋ ̸̨̖̪̻̈́̃̚͘͜ͅw̵̩͕͍̄͂̆͛̋͝͝h̷̥̠̤͚̠͑͜a̴̲̤̱̺̟̐̈t̴̞̩͚̺̖͌̈́̔̿ ̶͈̓́w̴̞̝̌̍̐̍̄̚͜ì̵̹̯̖̜̯̟̘́̔́̇͌͘ļ̷̢̮̭̭̻̦̈́͊͠l̸̦͕͉͎͊ͅ ̴̧̳̯̪̭̬̤̎̇́̇h̵̗̱́̆̿͂͠͝ạ̴̿́̐̏p̷̖͕̖͙͒̀̓̄͜p̴̩͖̐͘ē̷̫̝̝͉͝͝n̸̢̥̫̹̲͛̀̔ ̸͖͒͛̆̌i̴̮̪̦̒̋͆̽͆̊́͜f̵͕̯͌̔͝ ̴̛̰̪̫̀̎̈́̅͝ý̵̧̨̛̯̳̬̄̂̕͜ͅó̸̬͑̚u̶̢̥̺̜̅ ̶̨̛̦͉̹̈́̈́̑̎̎c̵̼͈̩̀̽͑̈́ő̶̪̺̏͘ͅń̵̟̪t̶̝͚̭̝̝̯͒͂̇̌̍̊ḭ̶̠̼̽̏̂͋̿͜͜n̴̡̧̟̮͓͊u̶̯̣͛͊͐e̴̹̖̬̳̽.̷̩̇͗̔͜͝

(You know what will happen if you continue.)

Dream only grunted and tried even harder, the veins becoming more and more green.

Y̴͍̺̹̓̈̑̈̉̚̚ͅo̸̟̞͛̔͑̈́̈́̄̓͜ͅų̸̛̛̻̦̹͎͛ ̷̢̳̃͂̂ͅw̴̮̙̰͉̖̞̃͂͗̈́i̵̳̱͖̓̎͆͗̾͑̕l̷̖̫͕̞̚l̷̬̼̝̙̆͂̆̓̑̈́̕ ̷͈̾͘ḑ̷̮̭͚͔͚̏̉̅̒̐͊ͅi̶̧̡̯͉̣̍͒͋̕͠ē̵͍̬̜,̵͖̄̈́ ̷̺͋D̶̲̿͘r̴̹̲̥̞̒̇̈́̒͗̔̈e̸̢̲̮͌̓͠ȁ̷̜̞͍͙͚̩͎̏͋͝m̶͖̹͈̆̿̇͆̅̚!̶̡̥̅̒̌̃̿̑

(You will die, Dream!)

_ That’s a sacrifice I’m willing to take.  _ Dream spoke back through his thoughts.  _ For my friends. _

  
  


Ŵ̴͉̦̽̓̅ȩ̴̧̤͇̖͔͂͂̊͠ͅŗ̸̩̰̩̳̥͆̇̐̂͝ę̵̠͖̦͂́̈́͋̌ṇ̴͆̈̃̒̎̒̈'̵̨̡͓̭̙͈̞͗̂͗̔͝t̶͚̠̤͉͕̆̂̎̊͋͜ ̵̨̢̪̦̃̅͝y̷̤̪̳̥͈̺̒͠ở̶͉͚̫͙̯̜̎ư̴͇̋̊̃̓͂͘ ̷̹͎̝̺̠̩̓̏̋̍͒̂t̷̛̙̼͍̠̒͛͊̂ŕ̷͓̒͛͘ȳ̵͇͈̲̍i̸̪̠̦͒ṅ̸͉͍͆̂͆g̴͎̤͉̗̺̥̿̉́͑ ̸̰͗ť̶̗̳͇̜̝͗̾̋̚͜o̷̰̜͖͚͋̏́̉̇ ̸͚͛̐͛̉̃ķ̶͔͓͎̇̀į̷̥̽̓̓̐͌̕l̸̨͎̥͉̣͇̒͛ͅl̷̡̖̞̳̘̝̜̈̾͝ ̴̺̫̼͇́̉̾̓̓t̸͉̝̤̟͔͎̳̓̍̍̅ḧ̴̯̒͑ḛ̶̅̒́m̷̟̋ ̶͚̭̪̺̦͎͆̽̇̇̕ơ̴̘͓̠̒̐̏͆n̴̺̠̯̺̐̏̚͝c̷̡̭̱̬̜̝͉͒͋e̷̛͉̻̬̫̝̯̔͌̏͒̃͜ ̴̛̟͉̗̿û̴̜͐̔̔̈́̃͌p̸̧̣̜͚͓̹̹͛̀͐̋͌ö̷͓̘̲͕́̃̆͘n̶̠̱̞̗̗̝̈͂͌͐͜ ̷̛̱͕́̐ą̶̻̊̒̇͝͠͝ ̴̧̱̹̻̾̈́̽̈́͝t̵̫͔͚͖͙̩̭̃͗̏̿͗͋͠í̵̛̝̦̆̋m̵͓̻̓̉̚e̵̩̖̹̫̎̏̈?̴̯̯̼̝̰̅̈́̅̏͜

(Weren’t you trying to kill them once upon a time?)   
  
_ Maybe I was. But I’ve learned. Being stuck in that prison made me realize how much I love them. I put them through so much pain. The least I can do is save them now. _

T̶̨͉͍̩̳̺͗̂̈́̌̈́͘h̵̛̪̦̹̮͉̞̑̀̌̓͋̋ͅe̴͚̞͉̗͙̝͒̾̅̂̀ͅn̸̞͔͔̥̟͛̋̏̒̂ ̷̨̛̛͔̹̊͒͘ḯ̶͍̖̮͉̹͑͒̓͌̓͠t̸͈̳̟̞͐͊̓͗̏̕ ̸͎͓͛̂i̵̡̢̗̖͓̐͛͂̿ͅͅs̴̙̤͖͍̓̅̑ ̵̙̠t̷̡̜̬͙̩̃̎̕h̴͍͉̪͙̏̇̂̾̍͝ë̸͎̻́̐͘ ̵̟̲͇͉͗͛̒ͅe̸̬̿͌͌̇n̵̗̞̓̌̐̽d̴̤͙̅.̸͚̣̭̳͍̅̐̍̓̚

(Then it is the end.)

_ Indeed it is. _

Dream himself started screaming as well as he used all of his power and energy to kill the egg. The green in the veins finally reached the core.

“No!” Techno yelled and he leapt forward, only to be held back by Sapnap and Tommy.

“Dream!” Sapnap yelled, but he couldn’t hear him.

He felt the energy from the egg be attacked by his own and he felt the moment when he won. Everything went silent, no more screaming from Dream or the egg.

Then it all exploded.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


George woke up with a gasp. He felt the cold air rush into his lungs with great speed and he started coughing.

There was rubble everywhere. George could barely recognize the ruins of Bad’s house. All of it was blown to smithereens. George could see the sky up above him, dark and grey and raining.

Why did it feel like the world was mourning?

George shook his head as he tried to make it all make sense.

What happened? Why was he in the Badlands?   
  
The last thing he remembered was a red vine sneaking up towards him with Sapnap yelling behind him, then it all went black.

Red vine. A blood vine.

George gasped as it all caught up to him.

He got caught by a blood vine. The blood egg got to him. Sapnap was screaming for George to snap out of it, but George couldn’t hear. He could only hear the sweet, soothing sounds of the egg, and he listened.

Why did he listen?

He lost control.

He remembered as his mind became not his own. A new entity making itself home in his brain. He remembered how his actions were things he would never even think of.

He covered his mouth with his hand and started to cry.

He heard some rubble get kicked up behind him and he saw Sapnap standing there, hair and clothes soaked from the rain. He lowered his hand for George to take it and he did.

He clung onto the arm like a lifeline and pulled Sapnap into a hug. Sapnap started crying too.

“Sapnap, I’m so sorry.” George wailed as he cried into his friend’s shoulder.

“Shh.” Sapnap ran a hand down George’s hair. “It wasn’t you.”

They stayed like that for a bit before George backed away and noticed Tommy walking up to them, Tubbo clinging to his arm like he’d disappear if he let go.

George noticed how Techno and Phil got up with a groan.

“I’m too old for this shit.” Phil groaned as he stood up.

“When I said ‘Blood for the Blood God’,” Techno shook his head. “This is not what I meant.”

He noticed Ant and Bad get up as well. He noticed Ghostbur help pull Ranboo and Fundy up. He noticed Sam and Punz struggling to find their footing.

“What happened?” George asked.

“We freed you.” Sapnap replied, giving George a warm smile.

“Where’s Dream?” Tommy turned to Sapnap.

“Dream?” Tubbo peaked out from behind Tommy.

Now everyone had turned their attention to Sapnap and Tommy.

Sapnap turned to where the remains of the blown up blood egg sat.

“Dream!” Sapnap yelled as he dug through the rubble.

“Why is Dream here?” Sam asked, rubbing his head.

“He was the only way we could defeat the egg.” Tommy explained. “He did it for you guys.”

“Dream!” Sapnap yelled again as he moved a rock away. A pale white hand was uncovered.

Tommy gasped and the wet rock slipped from Sapnap’s hands, which led the headband man to swear.

“Dream!” He yelled once more as he tried to move away a huge boulder that was over the body. Everyone came over and helped push the boulder off of Dream.

When they finally got the boulder off of him, his body laid there for all to see, now becoming soaked by the rain. He wasn’t breathing.

George gasped again and covered his mouth with his hands. Sapnap knelt down by his friend’s side and put his hand up to his neck and wrist, checking for a pulse. Sapnap shook his head, a scared look on his face as he then went to place his ear next to Dream’s heart. He gripped the sleeves of Dream’s hoodie.

“No.” he breathed out. “No!”   
  
Sapnap cupped his hands together and started to apply CPR to Dream’s body.

Dream’s hair flapped onto his face and the rain ran down his once rosy cheeks. His body jerked up and down as Sapnap applied pressure to his chest.

“Dream, come on, come one.” Sapnap said as tears started to fall down his face and mix with the rain.

The rain.

The server was mourning.

It was mourning the death of its Admin.

“Dream!” Sapnap yelled, trying to get his friend to wake up. Sapnap started slamming his fist into his friend's chest, trying and failing to get his heart to beat up again.

George felt tears cascade down his face. Dream sacrificed himself for his friends. He killed himself in order to kill the blood egg and free the server.

Dream was a hero.

George fell to the ground, legs too weak to hold him up anymore. He cried and cried and cried. Dream had died… for him.

Sapnap kept slamming his fist down onto Dream’s chest until he faltered and Phil had to drag him away. Sapnap clutched his arms and dug his nails into the skin and cloth of his clothes.

Techno took his place and started doing regular CPR to Dream.

It wasn’t working.

Dream wasn’t going to wake up.

Tommy watched as the hope faded from Techno’s face. Dream wasn’t breathing and he knew just as well as anyone else that he wasn’t going to start anytime soon.

The rain fell down and lightning flashed across the sky. Tommy looked up, his tears mistakable for the rain that fell down.

The world was crying for its Admin. The connection the two had now severed just so Dream could free his friends.

Tommy shook his head.

He wouldn’t put Dream in that cell ever again, even if he was still alive. He earned his freedom.

Another crack of lightning passed through the sky.

It reminded Tommy of his exile and how Dream was there for him, even if he was being a bitch, he was still kind to Tommy, letting him use his trident and showing up when he needed him the most.

Tommy pulled the trident from his inventory. Lightning reflected off its surface.

Lightning.

Channeling.

Tommy looked up at the sky.

Maybe...

Tommy gripped the trident and walked out a bit, far away from everyone so they didn’t get caught in the crossfire.

He slammed the trident into the ground once… twice… thrice. Three times. He thrusted his hand into the air and lightning struck down onto the trident.

“Tommy!” He heard Phil call.

“Back away.” Tommy said, turning around.

Everybody backed away from Dream’s body and Tommy readjusted his grip on the trident. He held his arm back and threw it at Dream.

The trident sailed through the air and hit the ground next to Dream. Lightning struck down and a bright light devoured them all.

…

…

…

Lightning struck through his body and he awoke with a gasp. The energy soared through his body, causing his heart to beat once again.

His breaths were quick as his mind and body tried to catch up to his heart.

“Dream!” he heard before someone was wrapping themselves around him. He couldn’t tell who. His vision was blurry and there was ringing in his ears. He felt someone else ram into his side.

He shook his head and his senses came back to him.

Sapnap and George have found their way to Dream, engulfing him in a hug. The rest of the server was staring at him, soft smiles on their faces.

“Thank you Dream.” George cried. “You saved me.”

The server nodded in agreement.

“I think…” Sam smiled. “You deserve a pardon.”

Dream’s eyes lit up as he stared at all of them. He lastly turned to Tommy who Tubbo was currently wrapped around and he gave him a thumbs up.

“You saved us big man.” Tommy smiled.

“You’re a hero.”


End file.
